Great War
|image= |imgsize= |begin=December 12, 2499 |end=2500 |place=Koprulu Sector |result=Terran Dominion victory; protoss pyrrhic victory over the Zerg Swarm |battles= |side1= Sons of Korhal ---- Terran Dominion (2500 and after) |side2= Terran Confederacy |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4= Protoss ---- Vanguard of Aiur ---- Tassadar's Forces |commanders1= Arcturus Mengsk Edmund Duke ---- Jim Raynor (until 2500) Sarah Kerrigan (until 2500) |commanders2= Confederacy Council Confederate High Command Ledbetter Edmund Duke (defected to Sons of Korhal) |commanders3= Overmind Daggoth Zasz Infested Kerrigan |commanders4= Conclave Aldaris ---- Artanis Tassadar Fenix Zeratul Jim Raynor (after 2500) |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=Devastating |casual3=Massive |casual4=Heavy |catconflict= }} The Great War'Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). ''Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. was a destructive conflict fought between the protoss and zerg, ancient enemies both created by a progenitor race, the xel'naga, with several factions of terrans being caught in between. Background Protoss The protoss, a race of powerful humanoids united by a psychic link, were modified by their progenitors the xel'naga, millennia ago. The xel'naga considered the protoss to have purity of form. The protoss first worshiped the xel'naga as gods. The protoss started to lose their psychic link, and when the xel'naga abandoned them, the protoss fought a long civil war called the Aeon of Strife. At the end of the war they regained the use of their link, which they called the Khala, and built a religion and philosophy around it. They believed straying from the link could provoke another civil war. However, a rogue group of protoss known as the Dark Templar refused to join, and were eventually expelled by the protoss leadership, the Conclave. Approximately 2300, the terran colonists arrived in the Koprulu Sector, in the shadow of protoss space. Under the dictates of the Dae'Uhl, the protoss philosophy concerning other species, the protoss secretly watched them from afar. The protosss, constantly on the lookout for xenomorphic threats, intervened in terran affairs when the Koprulu Expeditionary Force under the command of Executor Tassadar discovered zerg probes near terran worlds.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zerg The zerg were a species of parasitic worms which evolved on the ash world of Zerus near the galactic center. The xel'naga discovered them and, considering them to have purity of essence, pushed their evolution. In order to keep the zerg from losing this purity, they created the Overmind, their collected sentience. The zerg had the ability to absorb genetic material from other species, consuming what they wished and leaving behind the rest. Soon they had taken over the planet. The Overmind became aware of the xel'naga and, after absorbing a space-faring species, threw the Swarm at the xel'naga worldships in orbit above it. The xel'naga fell, and the Overmind absorbed many of them into itself, learning many of their secrets, including the existence of a previously-modified species—the protoss. The Overmind immediately began searching for them. While it absorbed numerous species on the journey, it feared the protoss' psychic abilities, and sought a species with psionic powers which it could absorb for itself. Approximately 2449, it discovered this species—humanity. Terrans The terrans were discovered by the zerg approximately sixty years before the Great War although the terrans themselves would not know about them for five decades, and even then kept their findings secret. The strongest terran faction, the Terran Confederacy, consisted of Tarsonis (the capitol world) and numerous colonies. Corruption by the Old Families (the economic leaders of the Confederacy), economic repression of the colonists and general poor treatment sparked numerous rebel movements. The most important of these was the Rebellion of Korhal, a secret movement led by Senator Angus Mengsk and heavily supported by Umoja. After the Confederacy defeated the Kel-Morian Combine in an economic and military conflict, the Guild Wars, in 2480, using numerous neurally resocialized criminals as troops, Korhal declared its independence. Senator Mengsk was killed by ghosts and his genius son, Arcturus, became the rebellion's new leader.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. The Confederacy discovered a zerg infestation on a remote fringe world and went to great lengths to destroy the initial infestation, which was found on multiple fringe worlds, but kept a number of the xenomorphs for study. By 2491 they were using psychics in experiments with the creatures. In 2491 the new Rebellion of Korhal became so strong under Arcturus Mengsk's leadership that the Confederacy retaliated with a massive nuclear strike. The movement was renamed the Sons of Korhal. Confederate experiments with the zerg became known to Mengsk after he stumbled upon them while pursuing his insurgency against the Confederacy. One of the psychic test subjects, Sarah Kerrigan, was rescued by Mengsk, eventually becoming his second-in-command.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). Mengsk would spend the next eight years leading the Sons of Korhal in attacking the Confederacy. Suffering low numbers of recruited troops, the Confederacy began abducting colonists and subjecting them to neural resocialization. Prelude :Main article: Battle of Chau Sara By 2499 the zerg Overmind had reached the Terran Confederacy colony of Chau Sara. It seeded the atmosphere with spores, subtly infesting the soil. The zerg also invaded other Confederate colony worlds, such as nearby Mar Sara, as well as Brontes and Dylar IV. In November, the Terran Confederacy lost control of one of its experiments on the zerg at the Flannum Installation on Chau Sara.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Confederate forces eventually defeated the zerg, beating them back from the capital, Los Andares. The Confederacy controlled all communication and travel to the planet, hiding the events of the battles.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Loomings bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Zerg Swarm took over Chau Sara, but by next month,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. Tassadar's Koprulu Expeditionary Force arrived there. The Conclave ordered the fleet to begin a purification operation against the planet. The Overmind ordered its forces to hold back so it could observe the operation. All life on the surface of the planet was extinguished. Confederate colonel Edmund Duke, fearing an attack against the nearby colony of Mar Sara, launched a clumsy counterattack against the protoss fleet. Tassadar retreated out of respect for the terrans' bravery.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The panic generated by the news inflicted an economic slowdown on the Confederacy,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. which it had been enjoying since their victory in the Guild Wars. Course of the War Battles of Mar Sara The Terran Confederacy extensively manipulated the media at Mar Sara and abroad while instituting a policy of forcible and deliberate neglect on the citizenry of Mar Sara. Even the colonial magistrate was forced to relocate as the Confederate military effectively overthrew the local government. Colonists were moved to concentration points in the wastelands. Hostilities broke out between the Confederacy and the Sons of Korhal. The Mar Sara Colonial Militia fended off an attack against one of their command centers, then destroyed the nearby rebel base.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Officer Training (in English). 2000. Loss of Support A team of Confederate marines, firebats and SCVs at Backwater Station fell under attack from the zerg. Colonial marshal Jim Raynor offered to help rescue them, but Edmund Duke ordered him to stay away. Raynor insisted on taking his forces to the rescue anyway. During the battle, the terran combatants discovered an infested command center and destroyed it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. Reports about the battle from Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty prompted the Confederate military to arrest Raynor's militia branch, imprisoning them in a prison ship in orbit. Fall of Mar Sara :Main article: Battle of Mar Sara City Confederate policy would cost them the support of the magistrate of Mar Sara. His adjutant gave him a report showing the Confederacy avoiding combat with the zerg. The only source of military relief were the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. :Main article: The Battle of Oasis Meanwhile, the Confederacy planned to evacuate the planet, but had final operations to attend to. The Sons of Korhal had stolen a secret psi emitter in a box from them, which lured zerg to its location in Oasis Station. The zerg had already taken the city. The 417th Confederate Marine Platoon was ordered to retrieve the item, but wasn't told of its properties. The platoon succeeded, capturing the box and a rebel operator, but were forced to flee to their base at Bunker Complex 3847, aka "Scenic". During the retreat they lost half the platoon, and the Confederacy attempted to kill them (and destroy the box) by dropping a tactical nuke on them. However, the attempt failed, leaving the platoon initially unaware they had been targeted for death. They took shelter in the mysteriously abandoned bunker complex.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. :Main article: The Battle of Scenic Arcturus Mengsk and his new ally Michael Liberty embarked on a strategy to gain the colonists' support. He promised to rescue them from the zerg, which the Confederacy was conspicuously failing to do, even though his dropships were unlikely to reach Mar Sara City in time; they were five hours away. The rebel operative informed the platoon of the emitter's properties, and they became aware of the situation at Mar Sara City. By activating the device, they could lure flying zerg to their location rather than the city, delaying the zerg long enough to allow its evacuation. They activated the device and transformed the bunker complex into a defensive-oriented death trap during the hour-and-a-half they had before the zerg arrived. Then they fought a battle to the death, delaying the zerg as long as they could—enough time for the dropships to reach Mar Sara City—before being completely wiped out. :Main article: The Siege of Mar Sara City Mengsk struck an alliance with the magistrate. His militia had to hold out against the zerg for half and hour until the Sons of Korhal dropships could arrive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Due to the delays imposed by the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon on the zerg, the militia was successful in keeping the zerg away from the civilians until they could be evacuated. Meanwhile, the Sons of Korhal rescued Jim Raynor from the prison ship, inducting him into their organization.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. :Main article: Raid on the Jacobs Installation The Sons of Korhal planned their own evacuation of the planet, but not before stealing weapons designs from the Confederacy. Jim Raynor was selected to lead a team of marines and firebats into the Jacobs Installation. The team fought their way inside, killing Alpha Squadron soldiers and even captive zerg and retrieved a data disk, but this prompted the installation's self-destruct sequence. The team escaped shortly before the structure exploded. The Sons of Korhal fled to the colony world of Antiga Prime. Thirteen hours later, the protoss purified Mar Sara. Battle of Antiga Prime Revolution of Antiga Prime The Sons of Korhal moved to Antiga Prime's second moon in order to support a colonial revolt. The Terran Confederacy, however, was prepared for a move, taking control of the primary Antigan command center and a nearby road. The Sons of Korhal became aware of a stealthy zerg presence. Arcturus Mengsk dispatched Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan (a ghost), Captain Jim Raynor and renegade reporter Michael Liberty to deal with the problem, along with extra troops. Raynor's troops destroyed the defense structures around the base, enabling Kerrigan to sneak into the command center and slay many Alpha Squadron soldiers. As Liberty followed her inside, Kerrigan killed the Confederate officer in charge. Liberty reported on the event, then played pro-Mengsk propaganda. Alpha Squadron responded with a strike force, which moved on the combined Sons of Korhal/Antigan position, but the coalition's forces not only defeated them, they even destroyed the nearby Confederate base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. This threw the Confederates into a state of panic.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. The Battle of the Norad II :Main article: [[Norad II (mission)|The Battle for the Norad II]] During the chaos, Alpha Squadron's flagship, the Norad II, was shot down by zerg attacks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II. (in English). 1998. Duke was forced to call for help. Arcturus Mengsk, seeing an opportunity, ordered Captain Raynor to rescue Duke. The Sons of Korhal linked up with nearby Alpha Squadron forces, and the joint operation was able to free Duke from the zerg. Mengsk then persuaded Duke to switch sides to the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. This move threw the Confederates into a worse panic than before. In an attempt to cover up Duke's willing defection, they accused the rebels of transforming Duke into a "mentally reprogrammed zombie" whose image they were using to demoralize the Confederates, using Liberty's own image to make the broadcast. The Confederacy imposed a massive blockade on the planet using elements of the Colonial Fleet and Confederate Army.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Breaking the Blockade The Sons of Korhal took the time to fully integrate Alpha Squadron into their own forces and changing their organization to more closely align with those of Alpha Squadron while fighting the Confederacy for approximately six months before achieving a breakthrough. During an attack by Delta Squadron, the rebels constructed a psi emitter from the technology stolen from the Jacobs Installation. The device could attract zerg from a considerable distance. Sarah Kerrigan was ordered to take it into the Confederate base menacing their current position. Kerrigan successfully carried out her missionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. despite interference from the zerg. Masses of zerg traveled to Antiga Prime from light years away, falling upon the Confederate positions and destroying the blockade. The Confederates fought rather than retreat, enabling the Sons of Korhal to escape. The protoss arrived, briefly engaging the zerg on the ground before surrounding them. They eventually purified the planet, sterilizing all life on the surface. The Confederacy changed their propaganda in light of the loss. They claimed that Mengsk had made a deal with the aliens (which they then reneged, explaining the rebels' flight). While calling upon citizens to recruit in their military, the Confederacy moved forces to Halcyon, a point between Antiga Prime and Tarsonis, in order to stop the rebel and alien advances. Insurrection of Brontes *Rise of the Fist of Redemption; attacks on local militia *Arrival of the Hammer Strike Force *Betrayal of Tsuname *NDO defeats the Fist and Hammer *The 7th Fleet arrives. *The 7th Fleet splits. Protoss/terran alliance. Demioch rescued. *Syndrea's forces attack terrans. The Slaughter of Harvesters. *Aedus/Xerxes tells the heroes about Carpenter Cerebrate. Carpenter's Destruction. *Syndrea's assault. The duel. *Eavesdropping. *The Ultimate Conquest. *The real destruction of Carpenter. Tamsen's Treachery As the Sons of Korhal continued to win victories against the Confederacy, Tarsonis-based bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley came to believe that a victory by Arcturus Mengsk was inevitable, unless he was killed. Cauley was the handler for the War Pigs, a band of criminals "freed" in exchange for fighting for the Confederacy. They were not neurally resocialized so they could preserve their unique talents. Most of the War Pigs took their ship, the General Lee, to Atticus Minor, which the Sons of Korhal had recently taken from the Confederates, and was now defending against the zerg. The War Pigs infiltrated the rebel camp and tried to kill Mengsk, but failed. They were forced to flee, but the Confederate fleet tried (and failed) to prevent their escape. Cauley now faced a dilemma. With Mengsk still alive, he believed the fall of the Confederacy to be inevitable. To survive, he would transfer his loyalties to Mengsk. However, the fact that he tried to kill Mengsk previously would make this impossible, unless he eliminated those who knew about the assassination attempt. When Brock Valevoss, one of the War Pigs, arrived at his office, Cauley persuaded him to lure the War Pigs into an ambush on Tyrador VIII, which would be conducted by his new, upgraded and neurally resocialized Cerberus Program. The ambush was a failure, however, and the War Pigs (barring Valevoss) escaped.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft '''1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Fall of Tarsonis Establishment of the Dominion The successful destruction of Tarsonis caused the fall of the Confederacy. Most Confederate survivors joined the Sons of Korhal,Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. including the remaining Confederate squadrons, which were forcefully conscripted, giving the Dominion military supremacy.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The former rebels saved many terran lives, but refused to assist worlds that did not welcome their intervention, as Mengsk remarked that the planet's local government had ultimate authority on that planet. Many survivors were taken to Ursa, a moon orbiting Korhal.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. When terraformers, surveyors and soldiers landed on Ursa, it became the site of a massive battle against the zerg as Jon Dyre won the campaign virtually single-handedly (after killing off his own men, believing them to have been infsted).Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. It was during this period that Jim Raynor's Raiders launched a daring raid on the Dylarian Shipyards, hoping to steal enough ships to move far from Mengsk. General Edmund Duke had been sent by Mengsk in the flagship, the Hyperion, in order to prevent the assault, but the Raiders prevailed, stealing the flagship and numerous other vessels. Duke was left behind, alive but tied up. Mengsk's government suffered a defeat before it could even declare itself.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Mengsk announced that a new government, the Terran Dominion, was necessary to keep watch over the terran worlds asking for help.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. He promised victory over the aliens. For the first time, all of the terran colonies within the Koprulu Sector were united under one sovereign ruler. This included the Kel-Morian Combine.1998-12-12. Gemini Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-11-03 Battles of Char and Aiur The zerg took Sarah Kerrigan with them to Char. While there, she mentally contacted her old allies Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk, alerting them to her location.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Alpha Squadron arrived at Char first, only to be beat back by the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Shortly afterward, Raynor's Raiders arrived, landing forces on Char and fighting their way to Kerrigan's location. However, Kerrigan emerged from a chrysalis as the Queen of Blades. The heavily damaged Raiders forces were allowed to retreat alive. As the Raiders consolidated their position on Char's surface, Kerrigan led the zerg on infiltration attacks against Alpha Squadron and Raiders' ships, forcing both flagships to flee. She personally boarded the Amerigo, a Dominion science vessel, seeking information on the Ghost Program.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. During the battles, protoss forces under the command of Tassadar, seeking the source of psionic emanations,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. attacked the remaining infested ships from both sides. In short order, Raynor struck an alliance with Tassadar and Zeratul, a Dark Templar prelate who assassinated Zasz, cerebrate of the Garm Brood while fighting against the zerg. The death of Zasz threw the zerg into a panic, forcing them to destroy the now-renegade Garm BroodBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. and also prompted them to destroy the primary protoss ships. However, in both cases the zerg destroyed illusory copies. When Zeratul killed Zasz, he unknowingly made mental contact with the Overmind, which learned from him the location of Aiur. The zerg quickly began the invasion of Aiur based on this information, leaving Kerrigan behind on Char to lead a smaller number of zerg forces against the Dark Templar. As Kerrigan led zerg forces against Tassadar, Zeratul and Raynor, the majority Zerg Swarm engaged the Vanguard of Aiur, defeating them in a battle in which they acquired a khaydarin crystalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. and then using the crystal to establish the Overmind physically on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. Judicator Aldaris took charge of the protoss defensive effort. Alongside Praetor Fenix and the new executor,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Fenix was stranded at an unpowered outpost at Antioch. The executor led a relief force there and achieved a tactical victory against the local zerg. From Char, Tassadar, with psychic help from Zeratul, contacted Aldaris and Artanis on Aiur. Tassadar informed them about cerebrates and how they commanded the Zerg Swarm. While Aldaris was skeptical, Fenix was willing to listen to the advice. Fenix would lead a reaver attack against the cerebrate near Antioch while Artanis kept the zerg defenses occupied. While the attack succeeded in killing the cerebrate it quickly reincarnated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. *Higher Ground/Second Battle of Antioch occur. (Fenix was defeated in the latter.) *Kerrigan is dream-ambushed. However, she was still able to beat the protoss commanders on an individual basis until the protoss reinforcements led by Artanis arrive during The Hunt for Tassadar. *Protoss Civil War **Battle of the Khor-shakal (Homeland) **Assault on the Conclave (The Trial of Tassadar) *Battle of the First Overmind (Shadow Hunters/Eye of the Storm) References